The Perks of Being Fudanshi
by nurukaraito
Summary: Bagi yang mengharamkan Taemin menjadi SEME, saya usir Anda dari sini! Title says everything C: A TaeminXSungjong Fanfiction! Enggak suka enggak usah baca, daripada maksa trus nge-flame, iya kan? Ayo saling menghargai :*


Hidup sebagai fudanshi itu tidak mudah.

Fudanshi...? Fudanshi? FUDANSHI?!

Ne, itulah aku. Jangan heran dan jangan _close_ halaman ini, please. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membaca diari super dramatis ala namja labilku ini.

Lee Sungjong, namja kelas tiga Seoul National High berusia delapan belas tahun, dengan bangga menyatakan sudah empat menjadi fudanshi.

Jika kau tidak tahu apa itu fudanshi, ambil ponsel cerdasmu dan ketik kata itu di mesin pencari. Jangan terkejut ketika mengetahui artinya.

Aku mencintai dengan segenap hati segala hal berbau percintaan sesama jenis, boys love, yaoi, gayness, homoness, bromance, seme-uke relationship, dominant/submissive thing, _all the way_ hingga semua yang berkaitan dengan LGBT. Semua hal yang sering dianggap tabu oleh orang-orang ini selalu membuat jantungku berdebar keras karena antusias.

Segalanya berubah ketika negara Api menye—ups, maksudku, ketika aku secara random membaca cerita di halaman web. Hobiku dulu membaca cerita, entah buku maupun surfing di net. Cerita random yang kutemukan itu berkisah tentang kisah romansa dari dua artis idola yang kutahu. Pertama membacanya membuat alisku berkerut heran, apalagi ketika aku menyadari jika kisah dua idol yang notabene itu NAMJA, dipasangkan dan berkasih-kasihan layaknya pasangan hetero. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Mana mungkin kan dua namja idola itu bersikap seperti ini di dunia nyata? Sekejap mulutku terbuka lebar ketika membaca seluruh fanfiksi—kutahu istilahnya lama sesudahnya ketika aku mencari tahu.

Anehnya, membaca fanfiksi itu membuat dadaku berdegup kencang dan adrenalin terpompa deras. Kapanpun selalu teringat rangkaian kata fanfiksi itu aku selalu berteriak sendiri. Bahkan ketika melihat dua idola yang menjadi tokoh fanfiksi itu di TV aku sekejap salah tingkah dan heboh. Mestinya sebagai namja normal aku merasa jijik. Alih-alih jijik, aku malah ketagihan dan ingin mencari tahu lebih, lebih dan lebih.

Hingga kini aku bangga menyatakan diri sebagai fudanshi.

Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu mengenai hobi abnormalku itu.

Hyung, namchin Hyung-ku (bayangkan betapa hebohnya aku ketika tahu hyung kandungku sendiri gay dan tiap saat aku menyaksikan yaoi show live. Mana Myungsoo Hyung itu imut lagi, ketika beromantis-romantisan dengan Yeollie Hyung. Jadilah blogku penuh postingan mereka), dan sahabat dekat alias geng fujo/fudanku.

Yeah, meski aku terkesan _bubbly_ dan ceria di prolog kisah hidupku ini, di dunia nyata aku tidak se- _lively_ ini.

Lee Sungjong adalah nerd, typical closeted guy, namja yang hanya dilirik sepersekian detik dan dilupakan keberedaannya sekian detik kemudian.

Itulah diriku di dunia nyata.

Namun aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Biar saja menjadi namja abnormal yang tak diacuhkan orang. Cukup dengan Hyung-ku, sahabatku dan koleksi manhwa yaoi-ku aku sudah sangat bahagia kok. Aku tak membutuhkan hal lain.

Tapi rupanya mimpi indahku luruh berantakan.

Wae?

Begini, di angkatanku ada seorang bishie (namja cantik) yang sering aku dan gengku jadikan korban. Kami seenaknya memasangkan dia dengan namja sekolah kami yang lebih manly, menjadikan namja ini uke di tiap khayalan gila kami. Kami diam-diam membuatkannya fanfiksi, fanart, bahkan doujinshi. Blogku kadang memposting foto namja bishie ini ketika sedang berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, tentu saja ini snapshot yang diambil diam-diam. Foto candid ini menyuplai soft bromance bagi semua pembaca blogku. Dan semua yang melihat foto dia selalu bereaksi heboh khas fangirl. Salahkan sendiri mengapa dia terlihat sangat gay dan cantik kayak yeoja.

Namun, karena kebodohan Jiae saat hari pertama kami masuk kelas tiga, sekarang si bishie itu tahu semua rahasiaku. Salahkan yeoja bernama Yoo Jiae.

Tak bisa ku bayangkan betapa mengerikannya Lee Taemin—nama namja bishie itu—ketika tahu dia diam-diam dijadikan objek kenistaan geng fujo/fudanku.

Dia _murka_ luar biasa. Mengingatnya saja membuatku bergidik ketakutan.

Dan naasnya, Lee Taemin hanya marah padaku.

Hanya aku. Gengku selamat. Hanya aku.

Yeollie Hyung, bawa aku ke Jepang sekarang.

Lee Taemin siap membunuhku tiap waktu TT^TT

.

.

.

 ** _The Perks of Being Fudanshi_**

 _Chapter 1: That Fudanshi, Discovered_

.

.

.

"PR."

Suara yang melantun penuh tuntutan arogan itu menjadi pengganti sapaan 'selamat pagi' dari namja yang semenjak sebulan lalu mendeklarasikan dirinya menjadi tuanku, The Almighty Lee Taemin.

Pagi-pagi bukan waktu yang kuinginkan untuk berinteraksi dengan namja yang sejak sebulan lalu ini resmi paling kuhindari.

Dengan menunduk dan menghindari pandangan matanya yang seakan tiap saat mampu membunuhku hanya dengan tatapan, dengan buru-buru kucari buku PR-nya yang dia perintahkan untuk kukerjakan. Saking gemetarnya tanganku, tasku jatuh dan membuat semua isinya berserakan.

Taemin mendecak jengkel.

"Tsk. Dasar canggung," ujarnya dan mengambil bukunya yang disampuli kertas hitam polos, permintaan anehnya semenjak dia—ehem—mengetahui semua rahasiaku dan mulai mengancamku karena menjadikan dirinya objek nista kecintaan abnormalku pada yaoi.

Dan sebagai gentleman yang baik, Taemin hanya peduli pada buku PR-nya yang isinya sudah kukerjakan semua dan mengacuhkan isi tasku yang berantakan di antara kaki kami.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk lagi. "Mianhaeyo..."

Kudengar dia mendecak lagi.

"Aku pergi. Temui aku pulang sekolah nanti, kutu buku."

 _Demanding bastard._

Jika sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa dibalik wajah kalem layaknya malaikat miliknya adalah seorang setan, aku takkan pernah menjadikan dia objek kefudanshianku. Sekarang semua fanart yang aku dan gengku buat mengenai kemalaikatannya bagaikan karikatur ironis.

Andai Jiae tidak ceroboh meninggalkan jurnalku dan membuat Lee Taemin yang tak sengaja menemukannya, hidupku mungkin akan tetap damai. Salahkan Lee Taemin yang sok baik dengan berniat mengembalikan jurnalku dengan membaca isinya. Dan BAM! Terbongkarlah semua rahasiaku.

Semenjak saat itu, sebagai kompensasi atas digunakannya nama baik Lee Taemin sebagai salah satu objek keabnormalanku, dia kini menuntutku untuk selalu melakukan apapun perintahnya. Kasarnya, menjadi budaknya. Jika aku menolak, dia akan menyebarkan hobi anehku kepada semua orang di sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku oke-oke saja jika dia memberitahu semua orang mengenai diriku yang fudan, tetapi aku tak bisa membiarkan dia juga akan menyertakan nama anggota gengku. Sahabat-sahabatku tak boleh mengalami penghinaan atas kesukaan tidak wajar kami.

Aku hanya bisa meremas sampul buku teks Biologiku, tak peduli membuat halaman terdepan itu koyak dan melemparkannya ke arah Lee Taemin tadi pergi.

Gumpalan tak berbentuk itu memantul hanya di dinding gedung sekolah dengan mengenaskan.

"Dasar bishie kejam!" pekikku kesal.

.

.

.

Moodku memburuk karena pagi-pagi harus bertemu Lee Taemin. Pagi-pagi harusnya aku melihat penyegaran mata. Fan service dua siswa pindahan dari Hongkong dan LA yang jalan berdua menuju kelas, misalnya. Dua siswa pindahan itu sangat cute, mereka yang belum terlalu paham bahasa Korea selalu berdua kemana-mana dan sangat akrab, melihatnya membuat jiwa fudanku berteriak karena gemas.

Sambil menghela napas aku masuk kelas, dan langsung menuju bangkuku. Tak lama setelah bel berdering, Lee Taemin dan anggota gengnya masuk.

Terkadang aku menyesali mengapa dunia terlalu sempit sehingga aku dan iblis berkamuflase malaikat itu sekelas.

Namja yang resmi bukan lagi menjadi penyuplai bromance untuk blog-ku itu langsung duduk di depanku. Mana mau aku menjadikan dia objek fudanku ketika tahu dia luar biasa kejam. Semenjak dia menjadikanku budaknya, dia memerintahkanku untuk selalu duduk di belakangnya di semua kelas, menulis catatan semua pelajaran untuknya, dan membuatkan semua PR-nya.

Kim Jongin, namja hitam yang merupakan sahabat Taemin, masih berdiri di depan meja Taemin dan mengobrol. Kulihat dari celah poni rambutku yang panjang dia mencuri-curi lihat ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangkat alis.

Yah, mungkin Kim Jongin merasa sedikit kesal karena tempatnya biasa duduk sebagai tangan sang Kingka kuambil alih. Dulu dia yang selalu duduk di belakang Taemin. Aku tak akan minta maaf. Salahkan sahabat kejammu itu, Kim.

Ketika Ho Seonsaengnim masuk, Jongin kembali ke bangkunya. Detik dimana Ho Ssaem bicara, Taemin tanpa menoleh langsung menjatuhkan buku tulis sampul hitamnya di mejaku.

Aku mengertakkan gigi jengkel. Tanganku mencengkeram pena hingga nyaris patah.

 _Bertahan, Lee Sungjong, bertahan. Semua ini pasti hanya cobaan Tuhan,_ pikirku menenangkan diri.

"Kau tahu harus melakukan apa," kata Taemin masih menatap ke depan kelas padaku.

Jika aku akan melewati tahun terakhir SMA-ku menjadi budak Kingka sekejam iblis ini, lebih baik aku mengikuti Yeollie Hyung ke Jepang.

.

.

.

Kondisi mentalku agak membaik kala berkumpul dengan gengku di siang harinya.

Park Jinyoung melambai-lambai dengan penuh semangat dari ujung terjauh di kafe sekolah. Di sampingnya, duduk salah seorang sahabatku yang lain, Bang Minah, dan duduk di depan Jinyoung memunggungiku adalah sepupuku Yoo Jiae.

Bertemu mereka setelah seharian menerima tekanan dari Raja Iblis seperti menemukan oase setelah berjalan di tengah gurun pasir.

"Sungjong-ah!" ujar Jinyoung ceria.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Kupercepat langkahku dan menghampiri mereka bertiga, menghindari sebisa mungkin kontak mata dengan puluhan siswa lain yang juga memenuhi kafe untuk makan siang.

"Annyeong," ucapku sambil mendudukkan diri diantara Jinyoung dan Minah.

Minah spontan menumpukan dagunya ke pundakku dan memeluk pinggangku, gestur yang biasa dia lakukan ketika berdekatan denganku.

Tidak, Minah dan aku hanya bersahabat, tak lebih. Yeoja itu hanya suka melakukan skinship pada siapapun yang berada dalam radius kurang dari tiga meter darinya.

"Jongie, Jongie, lihat! Kami melihat ada update foto baru Baozi-Hana! Mereka super cute~" kata Minah imut dengan aegyo.

Spontan berbunga-bunga imajiner bermekaran di sekitarku. Masalah dengan makhluk bernama Lee Taemin terlupakan.

"Jinjja?!" kataku.

Mereka bertiga serempak mengangguk. Kemudian Minah menunjukkan sesuatu di I-Phone-nya sebuah foto salah satu couple gay favorit kami, yang super cute. _Gosh_ mulutku berair melihat Baozi dan Hana begitu menggemaskan di _photoshoot_ terbaru mereka.

Aku, Minah dan Jiae memekik gemas sedangkan Jinyoung hanya tersenyum ambigu. Terkadang aku tak paham mengapa namja setampan dia menjadi fudanshi. Yah, selera tiap orang berbeda, oke?

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Super cute atau super ultra mega cute?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Super duper mega ultra cuteee~" ujarku lupa diri akan keadaan dan menangkup pipiku dengan dua tangan.

Pekikanku membuat beberapa orang di sekitar meja kami menoleh kearahku dan pipiku memanas.

Mereka hanya terkekeh dan samar-samar aku mendengar gumaman 'kiyeowo~'

Kurasakan pipiku makin memanas.

Jiae dan Minah hanya terkekeh. "Dengar? Mereka menyebutmu imut," kata sepupuku sambil memakan makan siangnya.

Aku merengut. Aku masih marah padanya karena keteledorannya dan menyebabkan aku sekarang menjadi budak Lee Taemin untuk waktu yang hanya Tuhan tahu berapa lama.

"Aku masih marah padamu, Yoo," kataku.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Jongie. Maafkan aku, ne~ bbuing bbuing," ujarnya mencoba membujukku dengan aegyo gagalnya. Kontradiksi dengan wajah _baby face_ -nya Jiae benar-benar tak bisa melakukan aegyo.

"Hentikan aegyo mengerikanmu. Kau membuatku gatal-gatal," gumamku.

Jiae hanya menyeringai imut dan mengedikkan bahu.

Jinyoung terkekeh dan mengacak rambutku. Aku hanya mem-pout-kan bibir dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Geumanhae," gumamku.

Namja yang lebih muda dariku itu hanya tersenyum simpul, menciptakan kerutan imut di sekitaran matanya. Yang paling kusukai dari Jinyoung adalah dia tak terlalu banyak bicara tapi menyenangkan.

"Ehem," kata seseorang berusaha mencari perhatian kami. Aku dan Jinyoung mendongak, sedangkan dua yeoja di meja kami acuh.

Jinyoung, manusia yang paling waras dan normal di geng ini, tersenyum. "Ne?"

Orang yang menyapa kami adalah Im Jaebum. Salah seorang teman Lee Taemin. Menurut penelitianku dan Minah, namja wakil ketua klub dance di sekolah kami ini ada rasa dengan Jinyoung.

Jaebum terlihat canggung karena Jinyoung bicara padanya. Aku tertawa di dalam hati melihat pipinya yang tercetak rona pink super tipis, meski wajahku tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Err... Lee Sungjong, Taemin memanggilmu. Katanya dia ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu," ujar Jaebum padaku namun matanya masih melirik-lirik Jinyoung.

Spontan aku menoleh ke meja tempat Kingka sekolah itu biasa duduk. Dia duduk menyandar namun bahunya tegang, tangan terlipat di depan dada dan matanya menajam menatapku. Ekspresinya yang masam membuatku menelan ludah gugup.

"Apa yang dia perlukan dengan namja sepertiku?" ujarku perlahan pada Jaebum.

Jaebum mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Yang penting aku sudah menyampaikannya padamu. Dah, Lee Sungjong... Park Jinyoung," kata Jaebum. Suaranya melembut ketika menyebut nama sahabatku.

Jinyoung hanya melambai kecil.

Kualihkan mataku dari Kingka yang sepertinya siap untuk marah kapanpun padaku ke Jinyoung. "Kau lihat kan bagaimana reaksi Im Jaebum padamu? Kau masih menyangkal jika dia tidak menyukaimu?" bisikku.

Jinyoung mengangkat bahu sekali. "Iya, aku tahu sejak awal, kok. Tapi sepertinya aku akan membuatnya kecewa."

"Wae?" ujarku dan dua yeoja di meja kami bersamaan. Kutatap Minah dan Jiae.

"Kami mendengarkan dari tadi, kok," ujar Jiae menjawab tatapan mataku.

Aku hanya menggumam paham dan kembali menatap Jinyoung.

"Jadi? Mengapa kau akan membuat Jaebum kecewa?" tanyaku.

Jinyoung hanya memberi kami senyum simpul andalannya. "Aku sedang naksir seseorang," katanya kalem.

Minah menjerit. "JINJJA?! Bukan aku orangnya, kan?!" teriaknya konyol.

Jiae menjitak kepalanya dan Jinyoung terkekeh. Aku mengabaikan mereka berdua dan fokus pada Jinyoung. Ini pertama kalinya diantara kami berempat ada yang mengaku suka dengan seseorang. Selama ini cinta pertama kami adalah tokoh dua dimensi manhwa/manga yaoi. Favoritku Kaede Sumizome dari Katekyo—oh, abaikan racauanku.

Intinya pacar dan cinta adalah dua hal yang tak pernah kami pikirkan.

"Siapa orangnya, Jinyoungie?" kataku.

"Rahasia. Jika kalian tahu, kalian bisa heboh nanti," ujarnya sambil menyesap lemon tea botolku.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Heboh? Orang yang Jinyoung suka... namjakah?

"Omong-omong, Kingka disana sepertinya sudah siap mencincangmu, tuh," ujar Jinyoung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Aku kembali menatap Taemin. Benar kata Jinyoung, aura di sekitarnya memekat dan berat, membuat beberapa siswa di sekitar meja Kingka itu duduk dengan kaku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menghampiri Yang Mulia, Sungjongie," kata Jiae.

Aku menelan ludah gugup dan mengangguk. Ketika akhirnya aku sampai di meja Taemin, dia menatapku tajam. Aku bergidik ketika benakku memutar kejadian ketika dia murka.

"N-ne?" kataku takut-takut.

"Ikut," katanya datar dan berdiri. Aku langsung mengekorinya dan mengabaikan semua tatapan orang.

Ada apa dengan namja ini? Dia terlihat menakutkan.

Taemin memimpinku menuju bangunan sekolah yang sudah tak digunakan, tempat dimana dia biasa menyuruhku datang untuk memaksaku melakukan sesuatu. Kami biasanya bertemu ketika sekolah usai. Mengapa hari ini ketika jam istirahat siang—?

Pikiranku buyar ketika Taemin merenggut pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar dan mendorongku ke dinding yang nyaris roboh. Perih kurasakan ketika punggungku terbentur.

"Ouch..." gumamku.

Kesal karena dia memperlakukanku dengan kasar, aku mendongak untuk memarahinya. Cukup sudah dengan semua ketundukanku selama ini. Jika dia main kasar, maka aku pun bisa.

"Yah! Apa yang kau laku—"

Kata-kataku terputus ketika menyadari wajahnya yang berjarak sagat dekat dari wajahku.

"Kau sudah berani sekarang, hm?" katanya perlahan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terkenal.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. "Ma-maksudnya?"

Taemin menyipitkan mata. "Ancamanku sepertinya sudah tak terlalu berlaku untukmu. Sekolah besok akan luar biasa menyenangkan jika semua orang tahu seorang siswa beasiswa Park Jinyoung itu seorang freak yang menyukai hal-hal abnormal," ucapnya santai.

Apa?

"Andwae! Jangan Jinyoungie, kumohon!" kataku panik dan mencengkeram mengenggam kemeja di bagian dada Taemin.

Jinyoung bisa kehilangan beasiswa jika dia ketahuan kami membuat doujinshi yang sangat eksplisit. Ketahuan menjadi fudan mungkin bisa diatasi, tapi doujinshi eksplisit itu yang akan menjadi masalah, karena kami yang membuat dan mengedarkannya. Bahkan kami mendapat uang karena hal itu.

Mata Taemin berbinar terhibur. "Hm... entahlah. Ide itu lebih menghiburku, Lee Sungjong."

"Tidak, kumohon, kau boleh lakukan apapun padaku... asalkan jangan Jinyoung!" pintaku putus asa.

Sekejap ada yang berkelebat di ekspresi Taemin. "Melihatmu begitu membela anak kesayangan guru itu membuatku muak. Apa dia sepenting itu bagimu?" kata Taemin.

Aku mengatupkan mulut. Aku tak tahu jika hobi kami bisa membuat Jinyoung dalam masalah.

"Kumohon, Taemin... jangan lakukan hal itu pada Jinyoung," kataku menundukkan kepala.

Taemin diam. Aku tak berani melihat wajahnya sekarang. Kulepaskan tanganku dari kemejanya, membiarkan terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhku.

Jinyoung...

Taemin tiba-tiba menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Aku tak akan membuat anak itu kehilangan beasiswanya," kata Taemin akhirnya.

Aku mendongak. "Jin-jinjja?"

Taemin memandangku datar. "Tapi aku menginginkan balasan darimu."

Aku mengangguk. Dalam hati merasa lega.

"Ne. Apapun akan aku lakukan," kataku penuh tekad.

Taemin hanya mendengus kemudian menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, langkah awal, jauhi anak beasiswa itu," kalimat Taemin membuatku kaget.

"M-mwo?"

Taemin mengedikkan bahu dan menggerakkan wajahnya lebih dekat.

"Tulikah kau? Kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan bocah itu," ulang Taemin jengkel.

Aku mengernyit. "Tidak bisa. Dia sahabat berhargaku. Mana bisa aku melakukannya, hah?"

Taemin mengeluarkan _glare_ -nya dan aku bergidik. "Berani membantah?"

"Karena permintaanmu konyol!" desisku mengabaikan auranya yang membuatku takut.

Taemin mengacak rambut sewarna lelehan cokelatnya frustrasi.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau harus pergi dan pulang sekolah denganku."

Mataku membola dan mulutku ternganga.

"Patuhi saja atau anak freak itu hengkang dari sekolah ini," kata Taemin.

"Pulang nanti tunggu di gerbang belakang, kutu buku," tambahnya arogan.

Sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan diri menepuk kepalaku sekali.

Aku membatu. Aku... tak salah dengar, kan...?

.

.

.

Note:

Bagi yang mengharamkan Taemin menjadi **SEME** , saya usir Anda dari sini!

Jadi saya sarankan Anda menghindari cerita ini—tapi jangan melaporkannya, karena ini kebebasan ide berkarya—dan acuhkan saja saya dan fanfik saya!

Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika Anda yang tidak suka tidak mengotak-atik! Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk membaca dan bahkan memberi review pedas jika tidak suka!

Terimakasih atas konsiderasinya C:

Prologue finished at August 31 2015

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^

PS: ADA YANG KANGEN SAYA GAK NIH? XD


End file.
